


他們猜測該隱是什麼種族

by beryllium_bronze



Category: SCP Foundation, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beryllium_bronze/pseuds/beryllium_bronze
Summary: 博士曾是一個好人，但他不知道與天使立約後，即使付出良知與理智也必須履約，尤其這位天使年紀尚小，不明白祂交出的條件究竟是什麼。
Relationships: 7376暗示, 博士/干員073
Kudos: 2





	他們猜測該隱是什麼種族

一開始他們猜測該隱是黎博利，因為有人看見他”滿懷憎恨地拔下自己的羽毛”，據說他瘋狂仇視一切有羽翼的生物。也有些小道消息是說那是因為他厭惡他病態的父親留下的血脈。  
隱密流傳過眾人的嘴，並被惡意地誇大成香豔故事。他們說那日看見該隱裸身站在鏡子前，撫摸著臂上潔白的羽毛，用一種幾近於憤怒和怨恨的態度，大把大把扯下它們擲在地上，那些握著羽毛的黝黑手指上滿是外翻的血肉，純潔的絨羽飄落一地，上面還沾著鮮豔的血。直到醫療部趕來將他架上擔架為止，他才停下自虐行為，並乖巧地請他們代他向掃地的干員道歉。

後來他們傳說該隱是阿戈爾，其由來或許來自他不是很穩定的精神，以及對裸露身體的毫不在意。據有感知能力的幹員所說，他像一團龐大聚合的東西，理智在扭曲的管道間流動，偶爾流經表層，他便正常地出任務及與他人聊天。偶爾理智鑽進感測不到的深處，瘋狂就將佔據他的腦子，他會親密地扼住敵人的脖子，又哭又笑地喊他亞伯，然後將那顆驚恐的頭顱砸碎在任何有稜角的地方。而與源石病人的屍體如此親密接觸，又毫無感染跡象的體質，讓他與來自深海的那些神秘者更為相像了。

但我知道他什麼都不是。

該隱的身體已經被我操熟了，我們的第一次親密接觸發生在他剛來島上時。他那時尚是孩童。我給他脫下衣服，檢查體表有無源石結晶，卻發現他的下體除了陰莖之外，還長著一張女性的性器。小巧的女陰紅腫地閉合著，一眼就可以看出被施予了與年齡不和的暴行。穴口還含著堅硬的一節東西，我盡力溫柔地分開唇肉，白濁腥臭的精液就一湧而出，我這才發現他的肚子微凸著，顯然裡面被射滿了東西。  
該隱祈求一樣地握住我的手，細語著我聽不懂的語言，我後來才知道他說的是那節東西是他弟弟的指骨，如果不能讓他們永遠在一起，他就會用一生的時間憎恨我，就像他恨他的父親一樣。  
他是很乖巧的，那段骨頭是他年幼的愛人，為了換取他們合法的相處權，他自願用女穴來討好所有人，我被引誘著用手指操了他柔軟的批，該隱微弱地呻吟喘氣，用甜美的音色和我說話，許多年後我暗自回憶，裡面十句裡有九句是在讓我去死，其中一句在懇求輕一些，小逼好疼。他的裡面又軟又熱，偏偏沒什麼水，這讓他的年幼被強調出來，該隱還是個不懂情慾的孩子，卻已經習慣對大人張開腿。而日後若沒有意外，我大概會操他到我死為止。

那對翅膀我也見過，就在他來初經的晚上，我像往常一樣掐著他的腰，死死注視著豔紅泥濘的穴肉被肉棒扯出又帶回，嬌嫩的宮口微微張著，等著和昨晚一樣被破開，好讓主人發出慘烈的痛呼，給我享受一下美人掙扎的快樂。  
變故發生在一瞬間，該隱絞緊了女穴，力度大得好像上次我往他子宮裡塞電擊跳蛋一樣，他的身體緊縮著，背脊下的皮膚裂開兩道傷口，兩片濕漉漉的羽翅就在我眼前舒展開來。這絕對不可能是黎博利的特徵，他的翅膀與手獨立，也就是說該隱的上半身現在擁有四隻前肢，我第一次意識到自己竟然在操一個怪物！！  
他的翅膀是白的，透著金光，好像是有金絲鑲嵌在裡面。明明是如此美麗的性器官，該隱卻好像傻了，他看著自己背後的眼神像是在看殺父仇人，恨不得硬生生拔下翅膀，踐踏進泥地。我不喜歡他對我新飛機杯的態度，於是捏緊了他的陰蒂，猛力將被長久褻玩而肥嫩地挺立在陰唇外的肉粒在指間掐扁，他的注意果然被轉移開了，被操爛了的穴肉又死命地含緊了一次，被指甲摳挖過的女性尿道噴出一股透明的液體，直直灑在我的臉上。該隱此時也還年輕，他啜泣一聲，崩潰的把頭埋進枕頭裡痛哭起來，而我則爽快地虐咬起他新生的羽根。哭聲和淅淅瀝瀝止不住的尿聲，還有翅膀被咬疼了無力的拍打聲，都使我性致大發。我越發兇猛地撞擊甬道深處的小肉口，體會軟肉絕望地一次次被鑿開，陰道裡的爛肉可憐兮兮地貼上肉棒，轉眼又被拋開，我用力的掌摑起他的逼口，口齒不清地含著羽毛怒罵諂媚的穴肉。我雞巴硬的要爆炸，騷子宮還裝純不給進，和它的主人一樣都是婊子。  
不聽話的孩子就是要教育，在我重拍了好幾下逼口後，宮口終於被操開，肯讓我的雞巴進到溫暖的子宮裡射精了。該隱還在一抽一抽的啜泣著，小穴也跟著一夾一夾的貼著肉棒。我沿著翅膀根部剛被咬出的齒痕，撫摸他褐色的肌膚與白金翅膀的交界線。射精結束之後，之前被壓抑著的尿意也湧上來了，剛好眼前有個新玩具，我波地一聲拔出肉棒，對著傷痕累累的翅膀放鬆膀胱。滾燙的尿液澆在新長出的神聖羽翼上，將潔白乾淨的羽毛染上腥羶的尿騷味。而他大張著的穴口，此時也流出了之前蓄在子宮裡的東西，紅的白的流滿了床單，看起來悽慘極了。

我之後瞞著醫療部，偷偷帶著該隱做了檢查，才得知那些血不是我弄破他的子宮，也不是把他肚子裡的孩子搗流產了。他只是普通地來了月經，以後可以生育孩子了。於是第二天我就給他弄來了好幾板避孕藥，羅德島還沒準備好迎接新生兒。

該隱生理期來後開始發育，從少年長成一個成熟的男性了，但只有我知道，他底下的女穴也跟著長大成人，兩片陰唇飽滿可愛，一看就是常被疼愛的小騷逼，屁股的肉也充盈起來，後入時彈性十足，胸前的奶子也略微發育起來，尺寸大約比男性手掌稍小，方便藏起也方便握著玩弄。  
自從這對奶子長出，我就每天忍不住都要好好欺負一下，有時候在隨時會有人經過的走廊，我就叫他掀起衣服，拿下隱藏被我日夜吸大的奶頭的胸貼，再叫他拔了自己的羽毛好好自慰一下騷逼，我津津有味的啃咬這對奶子。什麼時候小批高潮了，才能放下衣服離開，而乳貼自然是不會還的，我要他難堪的躲去廁所自己再貼一次。

關於他偷拔羽毛的傳言我也知道了，但現在比起翅膀，我更愛那對可愛的小奶子，所以懲罰就免了，頂多叫他在廁所張開翅膀挨操。龐大的翅膀委屈地縮在窄小公廁隔間裡的樣子十分可愛，我可以花一個下午讓他坐在我的肉棒上，一邊給我餵奶一邊緩慢地起伏吞吃。通常前十分鐘他還可以每下都吃到最底、拔出到只剩龜頭埋在穴裡。到了後面他就只剩坐在我大腿上用逼口磨蹭陰囊的力氣了。  
他透金的翅膀也會無力地垂在一旁，再也沒有舉起來遠離骯髒地面的力氣了。該隱只能乖乖抱住我的脖子，說點好聽的，求我快些射出來，下午還有任務要參加。

說來諷刺，我是真沒想到該隱最近怎麼會不再偷懶逃班照顧他的寶貝，甚至還對我予取予求起來。  
直到阿米婭告訴我，與我們合作的基金會外派了一位代號是”亞伯”的干員——  
我從來沒有想過，我沒想過，老天！

我以為該隱早就把他吃到只剩那截指骨了，他怎麼可能還活著！


End file.
